verdianafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Polietilene tereftalato
| }} Il polietilene tereftalato o polietilentereftalato (denominazioni commerciali: Arnite, Tecapet, Impet e Rynite, Ertalyte, Hostaphan, Melinex e Mylar films, e le fibre Dacron, Diolen, Tergal, Terital, Terylene e Trevira), fa parte della famiglia dei poliesteri, è una resina termoplastica composta da ftalati adatta al contatto alimentare. In funzione dei processi produttivi e della storia termica può esistere in forma amorfa (trasparente) o semi-cristallina (bianca ed opaca). Viene utilizzato anche per le sue proprietà elettriche, resistenza chimica, prestazioni alle alte temperature, autoestinguenza, rapidità di stampaggio. Viene indicato anche con le sigle PET, PETE, PETP o PET-P. Il PET si decompone alla temperatura di 340 °C, con formazione di acetaldeide e altri composti.IFA GESTIS - Stoffdatenbank Produzione Il polietilene tereftalato è da considerarsi una commodity, in quanto viene prodotto in enormi quantità. In particolare la produzione di PET è salita da 7,8 milioni di tonnellate nel 2001 a 12,3 milioni di tonnellate nel 2006. La maggiore domanda di PET si ha in Cina, la quale nel 2006 deteneva il 55% della domanda globale di PET. La produzione del PET può avvenire attraverso uno dei seguenti processi: * esterificazione tra acido tereftalico e glicol etilenico (con formazione di acqua), attivata termicamente (si opera a temperature comprese tra 230-250 °C e pressione di 3 atm); * transesterificazione tra glicol etilenico e dimetil tereftalato (con formazione di metanolo). Entrambi i processi portano alla formazione di bis-2-idrossietiltereftalato, che è il monomero del polietilentereftalato. Segue quindi la polimerizzazione, che è una reazione di policondensazione dei monomeri (con formazione di glicol etilenico reimmesso nel processo), che viene catalizzata da triossido d'antimonio (Sb2O3), il quale può migrare e ritrovarsi nei prodotti finiti. Da entrambe le reazioni di esterificazione e transesterificazione si può formare del diglicole etilenico, che può essere assorbito dal polimero e far abbassare le proprietà del polimero stesso a causa della sua termodegradabilità. Produzione di copolimeri Oltre alla forma omopolimera, è possibile la copolimerizzazione, ad esempio con alcoli bifunzionali di peso molecolare superiore al glicol etilenico, o con isomeri dell'acido tereftalico. Si ottengono prodotti con diverse proprietà conseguenti a modifiche dell'habitus cristallino, utili in usi particolari del prodotto, per migliorare la termoformabilità o la stabilità dimensionale del polimero. Usi Esempi di applicazioni sono: film (ad esempio Mylar di DuPont), tubi, bottiglie, contenitori, etichette, pelli per batteria ed etichette sleeves. È utilizzato inoltre nel nuovo LHC del CERN come isolante tra i magneti (1.9 K) e l'ambiente esterno (293 K). Uso alimentare Il polietilene tereftalato viene utilizzato principalmente per costruire contenitori per bevande (66%) e per cibi (8%).Polyethylene terephthalate | Prices, News & Market Analysis | ICIS.com Il brevetto delle bottiglie in PET risale al 1973 e appartiene al chimico Nathaniel Wyeth.Fun Facts About PET Sicurezza alimentare La compatibilità del PET al contatto con gli alimenti (così come di tutte le materie plastiche) è sancita dalla Direttiva 2002/72/CE della Commissione Europea e successive modifiche (l'ultimo emendamento in vigore è il (EC) No 975/2009). Si continuano comunque ad effettuare indagini per la verifica di eventuali nuovi rischi per la salute nei prodotti usati come contenitori per alimenti. La maggior parte delle bottiglie per l'acqua in commercio nei supermercati è in PET che ha un valore inferiore al PE (polietilene) con cui è formato il tappo. Per questo motivo si sono diffuse raccolte di tappi per varie associazioni benefiche.La vera storia dei tappi di plastica... benefici Dacron e Terylene Il Dacron è un marchio registrato nel 1951 dalla DuPont,May 8, 1951: DuPont Debuts Dacron | This Day In Tech | Wired.com negli Stati Uniti d'America.dacron È stato realizzato dalla Dupont a partire dal Terylene, un marchio registrato in Gran Bretagna dalla Imperial Chemical Industries, che lo produsse a partire dal 1941.The History of Polyester Viene impiegato per realizzare indumenti, vele per imbarcazioni e corde.[http://dizionari.hoepli.it/Dizionario_Italiano/parola/dacron.aspx?idD=1&Query=dacron Dizionario Hoepli - dacron] Viene inoltre utilizzato in chirurgia per costruire vasi sanguigni artificiali.Dacron graft: MedlinePlus Medical Encyclopedia Preparazione del Dacron La produzione del Dacron prevede quattro fasi principali: resinatura, fissaggio, calandratura e appretto. Nella resinatura il tessuto viene impregnato di una resina a base di formaldeide, in modo da plastificarlo. Successivamente viene riscaldato fino a che la trama non si ritrae del 10%. Questo serve a rendere la trama più compatta. Per aumentare ulteriormente la compattezza il tessuto viene fatto passare attraverso dei rulli riscaldati, che stabilizzano le tensioni. L'ultima fase, l'appretto, consiste nello spruzzare sul tessuto resine sintetiche epossidiche, per rendere migliore la finitura superficiale. Riciclaggio Una volta raccolte, le varie forme di PET vengono mandate ai centri di riciclaggio dove vengono fatte passare attraverso delle macine che convertono il materiale in forma di polvere. Questa polvere attraversa poi un processo di separazione e pulitura che rimuove tutte le particelle estranee come carta, metalli o altri materiali plastici. Essendo stato ripulito, in accordo alle specificazioni del mercato, il PET recuperato viene venduto ai produttori che lo convertono in una varietà di prodotti come tappeti, cinturini e contenitori per usi non alimentari. (Society of the Plastics Industry)]] Esistono, tuttavia, due processi di depolimerizzazione (metanolisi e glicolisi), disponibili sul mercato, in grado di riportare la polvere di PET ripulita allo stato di monomero o di materia prima originale. Questo materiale può essere purificato e successivamente riutilizzato per la produzione di PET ad uso alimentare. Lo smaltimento del polietilene tereftalato può essere effettuato in due modi: riciclaggio chimico e riciclaggio meccanico. Il riciclaggio chimico consiste nella depolimerizzazione della polvere del prodotto, precedentemente ricavata, che riporta il polietilene tereftalato alla materia grezza iniziale, cioè al PTA, acido purificato tereftalato, o al DMT, dimetilene tereftalato, o ancora MEG, monoglicole etilenico. La depolimerizzazione può essere attuata attraverso glicolisi, idrolisi, o metanolisi. Tutti questi procedimenti sono vantaggiosi dal punto di vista economico solo per lo smaltimento di grandi quantità di poliestere. Il risultato è però soddisfacente, poiché restituisce in prodotto di ottima qualità e non deprezzato. Il riciclaggio meccanico, invece, è più conveniente per quantità minori e restituisce prodotti di minore qualità e quindi deprezzati. Esso consta di cinque principali passaggi: selezione, taglio, lavaggio, estrusione e confezionamento. Inizialmente i materiali sono caricati su un nastro trasportatore e selezionati per colore e tipo; una volta selezionati vengono ridotti in piccoli pezzi. Nel passaggio del lavaggio la plastica viene lavata per levare ogni impurità. Successivamente il materiale è scaldato ed estruso in granuli, infine messo in contenitori ed etichettato. Note Bibliografia * Voci correlate * Poliesteri * Preforma in PET * Terital Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * pianetablunews.wordpress.com: plastica e cibo, un accoppiata pericolosa * Polyethylene Terephthalate Polyester ( PET, PETP ) - Properties and Applications - Supplier Data by Goodfellow * Etimologia del marchio "Dacron" * The Safety of Polyethylene Terephthalate (PET) Fonti * Categoria:Inquinanti Categoria:Materie plastiche Categoria:Tecnofibre